


clever as the devil

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Attraction, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Queen Darcy Lewis, Forced Marriage, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She tricked him.She tricked him into remaining with her.The thing of it is, she never had to trick him.





	clever as the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> #20 - Fae AU - The Fae King (Person A) tricks Person B into eating something in Faerie.

The fruit was still light on his tongue, the juice still on his lips when he realized what he’d done.

“You…” he sputtered, the pink globe falling from his fingers to the mossy ground. “You tricked me!”

The being on the throne laughed, the sound annoyingly melodic and echoing in his mind as he tried to remain angry with her.

“You’re angry at the Folk for tricking you? I should probably refer you to our HR department. The wait’s four thousand years, but I think you could probably swing it. You’re here for the long haul now.” Her voice was light, even if her words were sharp and Fitz knew as well as the next person that he wouldn’t be angry with her for long. 

Hell, he was already starting to forgive her.

_ Damn her _ .

Darcy bounced her leg against the other one, a sly smile stretching across her angular face. Blue eyes bored into his as she waited for him to speak again.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly. “Well? Shall we? To HR?”

“You don’t have a Human Resources department,” he countered, folding his arms in front of him. “This is Faerie, why would you?”

She grinned slightly. “Very good. You’ve got looks. Brains too. How did you encounter so many blessings on Earth, Dr. Fitz?”

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. “You… you know I worked very hard for--”

“Yes. I do. And I know you won’t have to work at all for anything here. So tell me again how you’d rather go back to that shithole with the other humans.”

Darcy folded her hands primly across her knee. Despite the razor sharp teeth that peeked out when she smiled, she looked very much the same as he’d known her on Earth.

“You’re a very pretty one, you know?” she continued, rising from the throne and practically gliding towards him.

Fitz averted his eyes, glancing down at her bare feet to avoid lingering on the gossamer gown that simply flowed over her every curve. 

It was something he’d have given his left eye to see on earth. There were a lot of things he’d just been given in Faerie that he’d have had to work hard for on Earth. 

“You’ve said as much,” he answered, feeling his cheeks grow warm. 

Her fingers brushed against his cheek, her eyes sparkling when he looked up, gazing into them.

“I know it wasn’t the most scrupulous way of bringing you here, but don’t you want to stay with me?” Darcy asked sweetly.

He did. But only if it was his own choice.

“Not like this,” he whispered, closing his eyes to relish the gentle touch of her fingers.

“How then?” she asked. “Tell me and I’ll do it.”

“I want to choose,” he said. “Give me a choice.”

She squinted at him, studying his face before taking a step back.

“How would you know if it wasn’t just words?”

“I don’t suppose you’d just trust me, would you?” she teased.

He smirked, shaking his head lightly.  “Let me go back to Earth. Put my affairs in order. Then, I’ll return.”

“What if you don’t?”

“Then I don’t.”

“That doesn’t seem like a fair trade for me. I feel you’d simply leave me. You wouldn’t want to return to me…”

Fitz leaned forward, brushing his hands over her cool skin and pressing his lips firmly to hers, The rasp of her teeth was harsh on his bottom lip, but she didn’t break the skin, simply scraped. 

The sensation made him shiver, goosebumps rising on his flesh.

“I don’t suppose you’d just trust me, would you?” he whispered.

She kissed him once more, lingering before speaking. “You’ll have been gone for nearly a year on Earth. Time moves differently here.”

“Fine,” he replied.

“And I’ll expect you back,” she murmured. “Don’t break a promise.”

“I never would,” he replied.

“Then go,” she said, snapping her fingers and plunging him into darkness.

He awoke in the same spot he’d gone from, blinking and rubbing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
